Large computer installations can have thousands of components subject to failure and replacement. Accordingly, some computer management approaches monitor computer system health, e.g., by keeping track of data errors (even if they were corrected). Devices that generate excessive data errors can be targeted for replacement prior to a predicted failure. For example, hard disks can include controllers that detect and correct data errors and then log the occurrence of the error. Such techniques may also be applied to solid-state-disks (SSDs) which provide for higher performance than hard disks for increasingly affordable costs.